peelfandomcom-20200213-history
21 August 1997 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-08-21 ; Comments *''"Hello boys and girls, it's another John Peel's Music On BFBS, and here's Dick."'' *John mentions a recent stay by his producer Alison, who brought him a compilation from which he plays three tracks. *The 1997 General Election had been held on 01 May 1997 and was won in a historic landslide victory by the Labour Party under Tony Blair. Discouraged from discussing it on the BBC due to rules on impartiality, Peel feels no such qualms here. He comments on never having voted for a winning candidate in any election: he is referring to the fact that despite his party's victory the elected MP in 1997 for his constituency (Bury St Edmunds) was David Ruffey, a Conservative. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Dick Dale: 'The Wedge (2x CD-Better Shred Than Dead - The Dick Dale Anthology)' (Rhino) *Period Pains: 'Spice Girls (Who Do You Think You Are?) (7")' (Damaged Goods) *µ-Ziq: 'Hasty Boom Alert (2xLP-Lunatic Harness)' (Planet Mu/Virgin) *Protoculture: 'Driving A Stolen Car On A Borrowed Road (7")' (State Of The Art) *Dragdoll: 'Circular (Compilation CD-Pitch)' (Big & Complex World) *Ras Shiloh: 'Look In The World (7")' (Flames) *Robert Wyatt: 'The Duchess (CD-Shleep)' (Hannibal) *Velma: 'Killing For The Headlines (Compilation CD-Pitch)' (Big & Complex World) *Creaktion: 'Sweeper (12")' (Orient Recordings) :(JP: 'Looking at the bank of TV monitors here in the BFBS studios, there's somebody just been on there: to be honest, I can't hear what they're saying nor do I wish to really, but was billed as being an equities analyst, and I'm very pleased to say that, here I am, nearly 58 old and I have no idea what an equities analyst is at all, and I suspect that I shall get through my entire life without ever finding out. Also, on another one of the monitors was Paul Daniels. It must be a repeat because, wasn't he gonna leave the country if there was a Labour victory in the election? Actually, none of the people who said they were going to do that seem to have done it yet, but I look forward to their departure nevertheless.') *Hypnomen: 'Psycho From Ipanema (CD-Supersonico)' (Stupido) :(JP: 'Go on Paul, clear off, we don't want you....Referring again back briefly to the Election, I've yet to vote for a winning candidate in any election at all, but I shall persevere.') *Tinklers: 'Turn The Screw On The Crank (LP-Casserole)' (Shimmy Disc) (JP: 'Rather like King Of The Hill set to music.') *Ten Benson: 'City Hoppers (7")' (Sweet) *Starky Banton: 'Weeping & Wailing (shared 10" with Dub Organiser)' (Dub Organiser) Peel says this is on the Fashion label, which also released Banton material, but on this occasion they were the publishers. *Wnico: 'Cool Running (Compilation CD-Land Of The Rising Noise Vol. 2)' (Charnel Music) *Hired Gun: 'Condemned (12"-The Nitemare)' (Influential) *''8 p.m. news - edited out'' *Male Nurse: 'Magic Circle In The Sky (7")' (Guided Missile) :(JP: 'What an excellent record that is!....I'm wearing their T-shirt, dark green it is, and I'm afraid it's got traces of this morning's breakfast on it, but apart from that, rather handsome I think, and misshapen as a result of being stretched around me too, unfortunately.') *Anthony B.: 'Stronger (7")' (Brickwall) *Super Furry Animals: 'She's Got Spies (2xLP-Radiator)' (Creation) *Ben E. King: 'Stand By Me (LP-Stand By Me (The Ultimate Collection))' (Atlantic) played to demonstrate Charles Foster's assertion that it features a mistake by the recording engineer *Ben Grimm: 'M.D.K. (12"-Science Of The Mind)' (Smokers Inc) *Lance Gambit Trio: 'Say You'll Be There Spice Girls cover. (CD-Cocktail 2000)' (Music For Leisure) *Buddah On The Moon: 'Norfolk Windmills Northern Picture Library cover. Peel cannot remember their previous name (Field Mice). (CD-Stratospheric)' (Farrágo/Drive-In) *Superhero: 'Scandinavian Girlfriend (Compilation CD-Pitch)' (Big & Complex World) *Ramones: 'I Wanna Be Sedated (LP-Road To Ruin)' (Sire) *Skiptracer: 'Slowburn (LP-Skiptracer)' (Lounge) *Dropout: 'Secret Studio (12"-The Secret Is Out!)' (Twisted America) *Robert Wyatt: 'Free Will And Testament One of two tracks on the album featuring Paul Weller. (CD-Shleep)' (Hannibal) *Subraum Kader: 'Neulich Im Vakuum (2x Compilation LP-Einigen Wir Uns Auf Die Zukunft)' (Kitty-Yo) *Stony Sleep: 'I Feed Her Well (CD-Music For Chameleons)' (Big Cat) File ;Name *Peel Show 1997-08-21 (BFBS) ;Length *01:54:03 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes Category:Available online